


under my skin

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: ... leaving marks on Rachelreally short one, for the lovers...





	under my skin

"Are you scared?" - "No."  
"Are you scared, Rachel?" - "No, I'm not."  
"Are you scared?" - "No, damnit, stop saying that!"  
" I can feel you shivering." - "Bullshit. I'm just... just horny."

"Pffft, right", Chloe snorted. She rubbed the desinfection tissue over Rachel's ear one more time.  
"You do trust me with this though, right? It doesn't hurt. Like... not really. I know what I'm doing."  
"I know", Rachel nodded, more like convincing herself. It was fine, she'd be fine. Chloe got this. She totally got it.

"Okay, so, I'm gonna ask you once more. Are you scared? Do you want me to actually not do this?"  
"NO! For fucks sake, how many times do I have to make myself clear, just gimme- OWWEEE!"  
"And that's it, we're done, number one and two."  
"What? Seriously? You just...?"  
"Yep, I did. Hold still, I gotta clean up." Chloe carefully sprayed disinfection again, then rubbed some after piercing-cream on the fresh wound. "You ok?"  
"Mhm, it burns a little, but it's fine. Does it look good?"  
"Nope, just two holes, nothing in 'em yet... buuuut", said Chloe and fumbled something from a box, she usually kept under her bed, I got you this." A golden ring with a tiny silver heart on it, she put it in Rachel's ear, then got back to the box, the second piece of jewellery she got, was a blue metallic sparkling skull.  
"They're from the same store as my belly button one, quality stuff, so you know, you're safe. No worries about infections or some shit."  
Rachel turned to the mirror next to Chloe's bed, inspecting her body altered self. "Damn, Price, I look hella punk... and super awesome."  
Chloe got into the mirror frame as well. "Yeah. I wanted to get you a star but then I saw the skull and thought, that's way more badass... and look", Chloe switched off the light in her room. "It glows in the dark."

A kiss and a smile.  
Chloe totally got this.

***  
"Okay, so, we're almost done here." The pink quiff hovered right over Rachel's nose. "Chloe, do you want to color it in?"  
The blue-haired girl, who had sat by Rachel's side without moving and completely quiet the entire time, listened up.  
"Are you bullshitting me? Of course I do." With a quick side glance to her girl, she asked, "That okay, babe? Do you trust me with this?"  
Rachel smiled and nodded, she didn't need to be convinced.  
The artist handed over the machine, as Chloe washed her hands and put gloves on. He wouldn't normally have done it, but happily made an exeption for Chloe. She and baby girl Rachel were his long time customers and favorites, ever since they first moved to LA., Just two short months ago, he finished the "anne" piece on Chloe's right and the "bonnie" piece on Rachel's left arm.  
"Finally I get to touch the boobies", grinned the blue pirate lady, "something I'm deprived of at home."  
Rachel, who held up her shirt with one hand and covered her bust with the other, for her newest underboob-tatoo, laughed out loud. "The lies you tell..."

Buzzing filled the room, one of Chloe's all time preferred sounds.  
"Do you remember, when you first gave me my ear piercings, like the ring and that ugly skull one?" asked Rachel and focussed on her breathing, when Chloe leand over her, stretched her skin and started tattooing.  
"What do you mean? You loved that skull, it wasn't ugly at all."  
"Mhmm, sure, it looked like you got it out of a gum ball machine and- owwweee!"  
"Oh shut up, I'm working."

A kiss and a smile.  
Chloe totally got this.


End file.
